worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
AV-8B Harrier II
Background The McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing) AV-8B Harrier II is a single-engine ground-attack aircraft that constitutes the second generation of the Harrier Jump Jet family. Capable of vertical or short takeoff and landing (V/STOL), the aircraft was designed in the late 1970s as an Anglo-American development of the British Hawker Siddeley Harrier, the first operational V/STOL aircraft. Named after a bird of prey, it is primarily employed on light attack or multi-role missions, ranging from close air support of ground troops to armed reconnaissance. The AV-8B is used by the United States Marine Corps (USMC), the Spanish Navy, and the Italian Navy. A variant of the AV-8B, the British Aerospace Harrier II, was developed for the British military, while another, the TAV-8B, is a dedicated two-seat trainer. The project that eventually led to the AV-8B's creation started in the early 1970s as a cooperative effort between the United States and United Kingdom (UK), aimed at addressing the operational inadequacies of the first-generation Harrier. Early efforts centered around a powerful revamped Rolls-Royce Pegasus engine to dramatically improve the capabilities of the Harrier. Due to budgetary constraints, the United Kingdom abandoned the project in 1975. Following the withdrawal of the UK, McDonnell Douglas extensively redesigned the earlier AV-8A Harrier to create the AV-8B. While retaining the general layout of its predecessor, the aircraft incorporates a new wing, an elevated cockpit, a redesigned fuselage, one extra hardpoint per wing, and other structural and aerodynamic refinements. The aircraft is powered by an upgraded version of the Pegasus, which gives the aircraft its V/STOL ability. The AV-8B made its maiden flight in November 1981 and entered service with the USMC in January 1985. Later upgrades added a night-attack capability and radar, resulting in the AV-8B(NA) and AV-8B Harrier II Plus, respectively. An enlarged version named Harrier III was also studied, but not pursued. The UK, through British Aerospace, re-joined the improved Harrier project as a partner in 1981, giving it a significant work-share in the project. After corporate mergers in the 1990s, Boeing and BAE Systems have jointly supported the program. Approximately 340 aircraft were produced in a 22-year production program that ended in 2003. Typically operated from small aircraft carriers, large amphibious assault ships and simple forward operating bases, AV-8Bs have participated in numerous military and humanitarian operations, proving themselves versatile assets. US Army General Norman Schwarzkopf named the USMC Harrier II as one of the seven most important weapons of the Gulf War. The aircraft took part in combat during the Iraq War beginning in 2003. The Harrier II has served in Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan since 2001, and was used in Operation Odyssey Dawn in Libya in 2011. Italian and Spanish Harrier IIs have taken part in overseas conflicts in conjunction with NATO coalitions. During its service history the AV-8B has had a high accident rate, related to the percentage of time spent in critical take-off and landing phases. USMC and Italian Navy AV-8Bs are to be replaced by the Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II, with the former expected to operate its Harriers until at least 2030. Model Type - AV-8B Harrier II Plus Class - V/STOL Ground Attack Craft Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 150 Main Body/fuselage 470 Wings (2) 120 Tailplanes (2) 90 ea Engines (1) 200 VTOL Thrusters (2) 100 ea AR - 11 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - 1070kph Range - Combat Radius 560kmkm Altitude - 10000m (33000ft) Statistics Height - 3.6m Length - 14.1m Width - 9.3m Weight - 14.1 tons maximum, 6.3 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× Rolls-Royce F402-RR-408 (Mk 105) vectored-thrust turbofan Cost - 35 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GAU-12 25mm gatling gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1500m Damage - 1d4x100+80sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 15 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (7, 2 per wing, 3 fuselage) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - Each hardpoint can carry 1 of the folling: Light HE air to air missile, HE air to air missile, HE air to ground missile, Light HE bomb, HE bomb, HE Cluster Bomb Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 7 Systems of Note Radar - Range of 300km. Able to track upto 18 targets, display 12 targets and lock onto 2 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 300km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia